


Hold On

by LindsayIsTheCraic



Series: Canon Compliant/Divergence [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x09, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, because I havent written a fic like this in awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayIsTheCraic/pseuds/LindsayIsTheCraic
Summary: Can you hear me screaming, “Please don’t leave me!”-------The fic where 3x09 ends differently than in canon.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet
> 
> Highly recommend you listen to the song before/during reading!

 

Time seemed to be in slow motion. Her movement seemed to be in slow motion. Her heartbeat, however, is beating fast. Her mind is racing a mile a minute.

_How did it go wrong?_

She feels the handcuffs around her wrists. Cold, Hard, Final.

_What went wrong?_

She’s shoved forward, but it barely registers in her mind. What does register, is the sound of a man yelling in protest. It’s soon cut off when she hears the crackle of electricity igniting a shock baton to life.

_When did it go wrong?_

Her eyes fall on the man who was silenced by the hit. He was in pain as he looked up to her.

She saw fear in his eyes. Not for himself, but for her. He had told her not to do this, _begged_ her not to.

“ _I told you not to do this.”_

She did anyways because that’s who she was. She had never taken orders from him before, why start now?

_“Why would I start listening to you now?”_

They had a perfectly planned out rescue mission for Marcus, Sinclair, and Lincoln. Octavia would hide under the floor with the three when Pike and the others went to do a camp search. Abby and Miller would join seconds later acting as medical assistance to the guard Bryan tased.  

Abby should’ve guessed Pike would have left another man back close by the room, in case they had passed by. So, _why didn’t she?_

Now, after they were surrounded, they were all arrested.

Marcus was on the floor, being picked up by guards he used to train. The whole time his eyes stayed trained on her. She could guess what he was seeing.

He saw her next to him in the execution line. He saw a bullet going through her head. He saw her collapsing at his feet. He saw her body lying there, lifeless.

Her mind was seeing the same thing but for him. It was the very thing she had hoped to prevent.

But she failed.

With another shove from the guard, they were now being lead down the hall to the outside.

He was in front of her, feet dragging as he was weak from the shock baton. He didn’t look back at her.

Her mind flashed back to hours before the rescue mission, when she was alone with him. He had told her that their people needed someone to help them find their way out of the dark. She wasn’t that person though, he was.

He had, after all, lead her out of the darkness.

(What she didn’t know was that she also did the same for him)

They were outside now. It was gloomy. It had just rained and there was a slight drizzle still, perfectly illuminating her mood.

The three original prisoners were lined up and shoved to their knees in the mud. The people a part of the rescue team were held back behind Pike, who stood in front of the prisoners.

“Sinclair, Marcus, Lincoln,” Pike listed them off. He moved his hand to draw his gun from its holster. “You are here today on the charges of treason, which you have been sentenced to death for.”

Abby’s heart shattered again. It had broken many times that day but she had lost count. How ironic is it that the man who made her heart whole again was now the same one who was breaking it?

He walked up to Marcus, the man who was in charge of the rebellion.

They watched each other for a moment before Pike shook his head, disappointment radiating off him. “I warned you, Marcus. I didn’t want it to come to this.”

“It didn’t have to,” Marcus answered him, “and it still doesn’t.”

Pike shook his head and told him, “It does.”

Abby might’ve been mistaken but she may have heard regret in Pike’s voice. She didn’t want it to get her hopes up, but it did. Hope was everything, wasn’t it?

Pike asked, “Any last words?”

Marcus’ gaze flickered over to where Abby and the others were restrained. He looked back to Pike, telling him, “Free them.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Free. Them.”

Abby heard the crack of emotion in Marcus’ voice. Another tally mark on the list for a broken heart. “Please,” he added, voice laced with urgency.

Pike looked behind him, to their small group. Looking back to Marcus, he said, “They tried to free you-”

“They did what they thought was right for their people,” Marcus bit out. His voice was wavering and his eyes were glistening with tears. “You have to understand that. We committed treason, not them. _Free them_.”

Pike fell silent as he watched Marcus. He saw the fear in his eyes. He saw the fear of Abby dying, Octavia dying, Miller dying, and possibly more if he found out more were involved.

Pike looked to his guards and nodded to the group. “Uncuff them.” The guards did as they were told but no one from the group moved.

It took all of Abby’s willpower to not rush over to Marcus. She wanted nothing more than to run over and capture him in a hug. She wanted to hold him close. She wanted to be by his side, just like she always had been in these situations.

“They won’t be charged,” Pike told him, “for now, that is. I can’t promise the same if they break the law later on.”

Marcus nodded and looked to where Abby was. His gaze was telling her, begging her, to listen to him this time. That he won’t be around to stop Pike anymore. It made her panic.

“Anything else?”

Marcus opened his mouth as he watched Abby. He had so much he wanted to say to her and only her. He wanted to tell her to stay safe. He wanted to tell her that it’ll be okay. He wanted to tell her thank you. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

Instead, he just smiled, hoping it would send every message that died on his lips.

(It did)

Pike clicked the safety on his gun off, the sound echoing in Abby’s mind. It would haunt her the rest of her life.

Abby shook her head, one hand gripping the ring around her neck. _I can’t do this again_. Tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. _I can’t do this again_. Her body was shaking as she took a small steps towards him. _I can’t do this again_.

“Marcus?” She called out to him, voice hoarse on the threat of a breakdown.

One of his own tears escaped and slowly ran down his cheek. He offered her another small, sad smile. He nodded the tiniest bit toward her as Pike stood beside him, placing the gun to the temple of his forehead.

Time seemed to slow down again. Everything went silent.

They locked eyes. He whispered to her, “May we meet again.”

And the gun went off.

And Marcus fell to the ground.

And Abby broke.

It was like the bullet shattered the hourglass of life. Glass broke and sand spilled out, falling and disappearing into nothing. Life seemed to cease to exist in that moment for Abby.

She ran to him. No one stopped her and Pike stepped back. She collapsed into the mud where Marcus was laying, his eyes staring into nothing.

“Hold on, hold on,” she whispered to him. Tears were rushing down her cheeks. Her hands shook as she reached for him, pulling him across her lap.

His empty eyes stared up at her, the love that shone in them moments ago now absent. “Come back,” she whispered, voice cracking. Her hand shakily moved a damp curl from his face.

“Please,” she begged, her voice cracking with desperation this time, “don’t leave me.”

Her hand came to rest on his chest as she felt the last of his heartbeat fade out. She broke down into a sob as the heartbeat stilled under her hand. Her forehead came to fall on his, her tears falling onto his face. “I need you,” she told him.

Her other hand found his hand and she gripped it tightly. Unlike the other times he held her hand, the walk from Mount Weather flashing in her mind, he didn’t squeeze back. “Come back,” she begged again, another sob escaping her.

She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted his heartbeat to start again. She wanted him to look at her and tell her, “Let’s go home.” She wanted him here. She wanted him alive.

She picked her forehead off his as she looked down into his eyes. They stared through her and past her. None of the fire from their days on the Ark, or the regret he felt after shocklashing her, or the awe he held in them when he saw Polis were present. They were empty.

She closed her eyes, more tears falling from her face to his. She whispered, “Hold on,” as she reopened her eyes.

She moved the hand from his chest and with shaky fingers closed his eyelids. She broke down again, the same hand now caressing his face. She wanted to beg him to come back, to not leave her. She wanted him, _needed_ him.

There were many other things she wanted to tell him that she couldn’t. She wanted to tell him thank you. She wanted to tell him that’d she stay safe for him. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn’t let him die in vain. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too.

Instead, she settled for placing a small kiss on his forehead, hoping it would deliver the messages to him, wherever he was.

(It did)


End file.
